


Who’s the bitch now?

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Episode: s02e19 Folsom Prison Blues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Payback is a bitch.





	Who’s the bitch now?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker. I'm learning.

The lights had been turned off for some time ago. Occasionally, they hear sounds such as low-pitched laughter, smacks, and moans. It is easy to guess what is happening in the cells next to them.

The only concern of the brothers at the moment, however, is to keep silence as best they can because they don’t want to catch the attention of the other prisoners; much less of the guards.

Especially when Dean has Sam against the wall, his little brother's orange uniform lowered to his knees and his long, thick cock deeply buried in the tight heat that he loves.

"Not so confident now, Sammy." Dean says as he keeps pushing in and out of his little brother, making each thrust go deeper and harder. Sam’s asshole pulsing tighter around his cock. Dean holds his little brother’s hips tightly, shuddering from pleasure.

"Dean." Sam whispers the name of his big brother. His concentration fully on Dean's big cock inside him.

"I can’t believe what you did. Who do you think you are to treat me like that in front of the other prisoners?" He doesn’t expect or really wants an answer.

But Sam attempts to justify himself anyway.

"I just wanted to protect you, Dean. They were about to attack you. It was a lot of guys and you had no chance." He practically begs his brother to understand. A sharp push of Dean over his prostate making Sam moans on the arm that he has against the wall.

Earlier, during the bath, Sam had found his big brother surrounded by several condemned about to literally jump on him. Afraid of what could happen, he just reacted stepping into the circle of men and forcing Dean to kneel and suck him.

Dean followed the program, but his eyes were an open book. The anger evident in emerald-green.

Without alternatives, Sam had held his big brother's head with both hands, pressing his cock into his throat, and saying loud and clear that Dean was his bitch, and nobody could touch him.

The act was convincing and as soon as Sam came into Dean's mouth, they were left alone.

The silent treatment given by Dean continued until the minute the lights were extinguished. Then, Dean had grabbed Sam and pushed him against the wall. In a flash he was being fucked raw and hard by his big brother.

"And be quiet. You don't want the others cons to discover your true role in this relationship, right?” Dean says as he puts a hand on Sam’s mouth, covering it to keep inside any sounds which could be heard by other prisoners.

Sam can feel every inch of Dean’s cock inside him and the delicious spasms in his own cock rubbing against the wall.

The pressure grows and no matter how much Sam wishes to prolong the sensation, he can’t stop his orgasm and ejaculates hard. The drops dripping to the floor.

Of course, Dean doesn't want to hurt his brother, but just makes a point. After all, his masculinity had been hit and he needs to show his little brother who’s the boss. Especially when Dean knew that Sam's having a great time for his reactions. The kid has always been a little kink.

Besides, they had the information they needed to finish the case, and Deacon has come up with a plan to get them out tomorrow morning. But for now, Sam doesn't need to know that, and the night is just beginning.

With a vicious thrust Dean came hard inside his brother whispering dirty words in his ear.

Payback is a bitch, and the bitch is Sam.


End file.
